


Stories To Tell

by UntoldMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Multi, Post-Canon, Rated for a tiny sex scene, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a tiny bit of angst, it's not explicit, just a little one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Pidge had unleashed a monster, whether she knew it or not. A beast now lurked in the Garrison, one that she had no means of controlling…or even the desire to, really.This creature, this scheme- known only to Pidge and the hundreds of other geeks like Matt was referred to as fan-fiction.(This meta, crack-filled story is brought to you by me and my friend speculating about what kinds of fanfictions each of the voltron paladins would write. You're welcome.)





	Stories To Tell

Pidge had unleashed a monster, whether she knew it or not. A beast now lurked in the Garrison, one that she had no means of controlling…or even the desire to, really. This creature, this scheme- known only to Pidge and the hundreds of other geeks (like Matt) was referred to as _fan-fiction._ Pidge gave each of her friends Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro a piece of fanfic she authored, that she thought they’d enjoy.

And her assumptions were right on the nose.

Within a week of passing out the fanfics, each of her teammates individually returned and begged Pidge for more of the story. Pidge, surprised and delighted, told them that all about her plans for the story, and as a joke, encouraged them to write their own stories.

Never in a million vargas would she have thought they would _actually do it._

Pidge sat her desk one day, trying to reverse-engineer a piece of Galra tech that the Garrison wanted to turn into some kind of weapon. It was tedious work, running diagnostics test after test, and taking apart every bolt, screw and circuit board. She had been working for a couple of hours, banning Matt from coming into her room and interrupting her.

But all of a sudden, the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Pidge spun around in her chair, looking like an owl crooning its neck around at 180 degrees. Pidge glared at the intruder, but her stance softened when she saw Hunk standing in the doorway.

“Hey Pidge, how’s it going?” Hunk said casually. Pidge sighed, wiping her sweaty forehead.

“It’s going…I’ve been trying to reverse-engineer this lump of junk for the last 2 hours and no dice.” She replied. Hunk stepped into the room, holding something behind his back.

Pidge cocked her head and pointed at Hunk. “Whatcha got there behind you?” She inquired. Hunk’s face blushed bright red and instead of speaking, he thrust a mass of white paper at Pidge’s face.

“Here,” he said. “I wrote a fanfic and I wanted to see what you thought of it.” Pidge beamed. She took the papers gleefully and started reading.

CHAPTER ONE: SHAY AND HUNK GO ON A DATE

_“Oh my god, this already sounds adorable.”_ Pidge thought to herself. She had to stifle a chuckle, lest Hunk think she was making fun of him.

As she sat there reading, Pidge screamed numerous times over Hunk’s story. It was pure, tooth-rotting fluff; the kind that Pidge couldn’t read without blushing and drawing her knees up to her chest. At 6 pages in length, Pidge could tell he’d put a lot of effort into this.

 Meanwhile, Hunk rocked nervously back and forth on his heels while Pidge scrutinized his work. He couldn’t help but feel it was lesser in quality to the one Pidge wrote, but he knew without a doubt she wouldn’t make fun of or judge him.

At last Pidge handed the manuscript back to Hunk. Hunk gulped, “What did you think of it? Kinda cheezy right?” He said.

Pidge shook her head, and with all the seriousness she could muster she said, “That was the purest story I’ve read in a long time and I loved it.” Hunk smiled wide-blushing again. He grabbed Pidge in a bear hug, feeling elated.

“Thanks Pidge! I did my best!” He said.

Pidge adjusted her sweater once they stopped hugging and replied “I can tell. You did really good. I can’t wait to read more!”

Hunk saluted her and started to head out the door “I’m gonna start on chapter two tonight!”  He exclaimed, before he vanished out of sight. Pidge laughed to herself for a few moments.

_“Holy quiznack, I wonder what kind of stories the others have written?”_ She wondered. Little did she know it wouldn’t be long until she found out.

* * *

  The next day, Pidge and Matt went out to go grocery shopping. Matt didn’t live at the Garrison anymore, claiming that the Garrison was “too cramped” nowadays. Instead, he stayed in his own place a few minutes away. Every week though, the pair went shopping together, and Pidge usually looked forward to those days.

“Usually” being the operative word here. Currently her and her dear brother were in the cereal aisle, while Matt agonized over whether he wanted chocolate flakes or plain corn flakes. “They taste virtually the same bro, just pick one so we can go.” Pidge said, annoyedly. “This shopping cart is really uncomfortable.”

“They most certainly DO NOT taste the same, _sis._ I went without the comforts of human cereal for a whole year when I was a Galran prisoner! How can you expect me to ‘just pick one?’ HMM??” He replied dramatically. “And you’re not supposed to sit in the shopping carts anyway.” Matt added. Pidge grunted, leaning against the piled of canned beans and boxes of instant potatoes. Was she technically too old to ride in shopping carts? Probably. But did that stop her? No way.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. Pidge pulled it out-an email notification from…Lance?

Pidge opened it, having nothing better to do.

* * *

 

   **TO: Pidge Gunderson**

**FROM: LoverBoy Lance**

**SUBJECT: No subject**

**BODY: Heya pidge, Hunk told me you read his fanfic, so I wanted you to read mine and be amazed! Let me know what you think!**

Pidge opened Lance’s attachment, which led to a 4000-word _romantic comedy_ about a ninja thief named Leo and his crush, a gorgeous elf-huntress named Aurora. Pidge nearly died from laughter right there in the grocery store. She read over the first few lines, just skimming it. She vowed to read the story in detail later at the Garrison though.

            However, even those meager few lines were enough to pique her interest.

            _“In the city of Lions, a fair maiden named Aurora lived. She was the most gorgeous woman in the city, and a great shot with her bow and arrow. Every man in the city had eyes for this woman, but she rejected all men that came near her. Save for one, the handsome ninja/thief named Leo.”_

            Pidge audibly snorted, drawing Matt’s attention from the cereal. “What’s so funny?”  He asked.

Pidge just shook her head, waving Matt away. “Nothing…nothing…It’s just…hehehe, oh my _God_ Lance…” She replied. Matt shook his head and scratched his chin.

“You know what, screw it. I’m just gonna buy both kinds. I’m an adult, I can have two different kinds of cereal if I want, right?”

“Sure bro.” Pidge answered. Matt tossed both boxes into the cart, hitting Pidge in the leg. “OW!” She cried.

“That’s what you get for sitting in the cart and not being helpful.” Matt said with a mean grin. “Where to now?”

“The checkout I guess, if you’re done.” Matt nodded and pushed the cart down the aisle at lightning speed, reveling in the way it made his sister shriek.

* * *

 

Back at Matt’s place, Pidge poured over the rest of Lance’s fic, laughing profusely. Matt demanded to know what she was laughing about, so Pidge relented and let him read it too. After about 3 paragraphs, Matt got up and stormed out of the room.

“Matt! Hahaha, wh-where are you going?! Bro don’t leave!” She yelled, her words punctuated with giggles.

Pidge finally finished Lance’s story alone and sent him an email in reply.

**TO: LoverBoy Lance**

**FROM: Pidge Gunderson**

**SUBJECT: No subject**

**BODY: So, I read the whole thing, and laughed quite a bit. It was an…interesting read Lance. Good work other than a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Keep it up!**

Pidge had never been the type to leave a scathing review on someone else’s work, it just wasn’t in her nature. She would praise someone for what they got right, then offer critique on how they could improve. And to her, Lance could improve on his spelling, but hey, baby steps.

* * *

 

 After having read Lance and Hunk’s stories, Pidge began to wonder what kind of works Keith and Shiro had written… _If_ they had written anything at all. While she tinkered on her robot in her bunk at the Garrison one night, Pidge solemnly realized that Shiro and Keith probably hadn’t written fanfics after all. They were both too mature for that (or in Keith’s case, edgy) she decided.

That Friday afternoon, Pidge, Hunk and Lance all sat together at the cafeteria, eating and talking just like they did as cadets so long ago. It made Pidge happily nostalgic. She ate her real human food, which thankfully didn’t taste anything like space goo. Hunk and Lance were chatting away about something or other when Keith walked over to their table. He carried a tray of food, looking slightly nervous.

            Hunk spoke first, “Hey Keith sit down with us!” He said with a grin. Keith sat down beside Pidge. She guessed Keith never got to eat lunch with friends much in school, by the way he interacted with them.

            “What’s up buddy?” Asked Lance.

            Keith just shrugged and at his potatoes. “I’m fine. Just tired.” He answered at length.

Lance raised his fork in a mock salute. “I feel you there buddy. Gotta stop staying up so late polishing your knives or whatever.”

Keith rolled eyes and started shoving food in his mouth. Pidge sensed Keith was uncomfortable but didn’t mention it until after their meal. Lance and Hunk sped out of the cafeteria, talking and joking like they always did.

Pidge hung back to clean up the table, mostly so the poor lunchroom staff wouldn’t have to. Keith helped, raking leftovers into trashcan.

“So, I actually stayed up late last night working on a story.” Keith said. Pidge perked up, beaming with quiet joy.

“What did you write about?” She asked, trying not to sound overenthusiastic-which might scare Keith.

Keith ran his fingers over the scar on his jaw, it was a new quirk of his that Pidge noticed. “Well uh, I didn’t intend for the story to end up the way it did but, it kind of ended up…really dark.” Keith answered.

Pidge patted Keith’s shoulder. “It’s okay. People can write about _whatever_ they want to. Did you want me to read it?” She offered. Keith nodded yes.

“I don’t really feel comfortable sharing it with anyone else.” He admitted. Pidge nodded, understanding completely.

“Just send me an email, and I’ll check it out later.”  She replied.

“Actually,” Keith said pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, “I have it saved here. If you don’t mind…”

Pidge took the phone, trying not to look to eager and sat back down at one of the cafeteria tables. Keith walked off for a minute, leaving her alone to read.

_“He didn’t recognize Kyle at first, his eyes were glossed over-betraying the power of the witch possessing him. Kyle laid on the ground, his dagger tossed a few feet away, just out of reach. Kyle covered his face with both hands, pleading for mercy._

_But Shaun couldn’t hear him. Shaun raised his dagger, prepared to strike. Kyle screamed, in a last-ditch effort to make Shaun stop. But it didn’t work, his words fell on deaf ears. Shaun stabbed him through and Kyle cried._

_The pain was bad, but not as bad as the pain of knowing it hadn’t worked. Kyle couldn’t save Shaun, no matter what he tried. And now, he would die, knowing that the witch still possessed Shaun.”_

Pidge was at a loss for words. She rolled down the cuff of her shirt sleeve, wiping the tears from her eyes. Keith came back a minute or two later, hovering nervously beside her.

“I know it’s shit…It ended up being more like a ‘based on a true story’ than a fanfic.”

Pidge just shook her head and grabbed Keith in a big hug. The tears prickled in her eyes once more. “That story is about you and Shiro right?” She said.

“Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry Keith…But that was the most emotional thing I’ve read in a long time.”

“R-really?” Keith stammered.

“Yes.” Pidge pulled away, feeling that her hug made Keith even more uncomfortable. “Keith that was a beautiful vent piece. Truly.” Pidge turned away, wiping more tears.

Keith hung his head. “I guess I’ve got a lot of stuff to work through…” He said. “But this writing at least gives me a place to work through it on my own…Thanks Pidge, for introducing me to this.” Keith said, giving Pidge a genuine complement. Pidge blushed, not expecting this kind of praise.

Even more surprisingly, Keith gave Pidge a brief hug in return. He took his phone back and stuffed it in his pocket. “Thanks,” He said once more. Then he headed out of the cafeteria, leaving Pidge elated and dumbfounded.

* * *

 

After having read Keith’s story, Pidge reevaluated her assumptions about Shiro writing a fanfic. Lance, Hunk and Keith had all written works that were pretty reflective of their personalities, Pidge thought. But Shiro…he was a wild card that she couldn’t predict.

One day Pidge left her dorm, carrying a ton of equipment to the Garrison library. During her time as a cadet, she frequented the library to do research on robots and the Kerberos mission. Even now, it was a nice place for her to hang out.

Pidge waltzed into the library, shuffling past the main desk to a far-flung corner in the “adults” section. She had always read several years above her grade level and made a home out of the thick books on theoretical physics.

When Pidge sat down, she spotted Shiro sitting at another table across the way. Shiro waved at her with his mechanical arm, while typing on the computer in front of him. Pidge waved back and set up her equipment. It was nice to see Shiro doing something besides work. All the paladins were concerned about him lately, especially since his promotion to Captain of the Atlas.

Pidge worked on her own computer for a little while, silently passing the time with keyboard strokes. But when Pidge looked up to rest her eyes a second, Shiro was gone. Pidge shrugged, but then she noticed… _he left his computer behind._

Gleefully, without thinking, she darted over to the table to see what he was working on. Pidge hoped against hope that it was a fanfic of some kind. Her mind raced with ideas of what kind of story Shiro would conjure up.

But try as she might, Pidge could’ve never foreseen _this._

The first word document open on Shiro’s computer was an ambiguously titled _smut._

_Unrepentant, filthy smut._

Pidge wheezed, unable to breath or laugh out loud. She planted herself in the chair, prepared to read the entire thing as fast as humanly possible.

Adjusting her glasses, Pidge settled on the first lines of the story. She had to read fast, just in case Shiro came back.

_“I rested my hand on his inner thigh, caressing him softly. Keith whined, hunching his shoulders and leaning into the touch. ‘Stop teasing me,’ he complained. I couldn’t help but laugh. Slowly I let my hand wander, resting on his clothed crotch._

_‘How’s this?’ I asked him. Keith murmured something I couldn’t understand, then he reached out and grabbed my arm with his hand. He pressed it against the bulge in his boxers, grinding against me. ‘Keith, why don’t you take those off?’ I suggested. Keith stared at me for a half a second, as if the idea hadn’t occurred to him. ‘Go on,’ I encouraged him._

_Keith stood up, pulling off the restrictive clothes in one fell swoop. He sat down on my lap facing me, with his legs wrapped around my waist. ‘Take care of this now, captain.’ He demanded. I considered reprimanding him as joke but decided not to. My own hard-on made it difficult to focus. Especially when Keith started to roll his hips against mine-“_

“PIDGE?!”

Suddenly a voice shrieked through the library. Pidge leapt out of the chair, taking it with her in a loud crash on the floor. She looked up, wincing through the pain, to see Shiro standing there. His face was red as red lion itself, and he was shaking. His mechanical arm reached out to pull Pidge up and right the chair.

“I’m so sorry Pidge, I didn’t mean to make you fall over.” Shiro apologized. Pidge gave him a strained smile.

“It’s okay, I uh…Was reading your story…”

Shiro hid his face with his real hand.

“And wowzah…I didn’t expect _you_ of all people to write stuff like that.” She admitted. Shiro hung his head in shame.

“I know, I know. It’s completely inappropriate and weird-“ He began. Pidge shook her head vehemently, interrupting him.

“No! I thought it was…actually really hot.” She said.

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“You thought it was good huh?” He replied.

“Yes.” Pidge nodded in affirmation. Shiro sat down at the table, saved his document and turned to Pidge. “I have others too. One where Keith is on top…One where we have a few toys involved…Ah, but those aren’t finished yet either.” Shiro said.

“I would love to read them anyway, if you’ll let me.” Pidge insisted. Now that she’d gotten a taste of what Shiro’s writing was like, she wanted-no, _needed_ to read more.

Shiro sent her an email with all his stories attached to it. “I hope you like them…I guess.” He closed his laptop, gave Pidge a gentle pat on the head and added, “Please don’t tell anyone else I wrote these…It would ruin my reputation.” Pidge nodded.

As soon as Shiro left though, she created a group chat and invited Lance and Hunk into it. “GUYS,” she typed wildly “YOU WON’T BELIEVE THE FANFICTIONS SHIRO’S BEEN WRITING!”

* * *

  **BONUS:**

“Hey Keith,” Lance said in his annoying-little-shit tone. Keith pulled one earphone out of his ear, half-listening to Lance as the paladins sat together in a lounge of sorts on board the Atlas. “Guess what Pidge just messaged me?”

“What?”  Keith replied.

“An excerpt from a story that apparently Shiro has been writing.” Lance answered. Hunk screamed, ducking his head into the crochet scarf he was working on. He knew _exactly_ what excerpt Lance was talking about. “Want me to read it to you?” Lance offered.

Keith just shrugged and said yes, so Lance opened the document and started reading.

_“’Harder! Come on!’ Keith moaned. I kissed him on the neck, trying to soothe him.”_

It took a few seconds for Keith to process what was going on, but then it hit him. He spit his drink out all over himself and the sofa. Keith’s face turned red as his jacket, and he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

**“** Shall I continue?” Lance teased. Keith shot him a threatening glare.

“If you want to die, you can.”

 


End file.
